Soviet Log 89
"I'm not into this Nazi Bukkake" a.k.a "14% went well. The other 86%? Not so much" We picked up the action on the hull of the Blimp. Our plan was to Merge into the hull but it was thwarted by an energy field embedded within. After Eva figured out how to get herself in but nobody else, Roq devised a 'faraday loop' out of copper wire that created a hole in the field big enough for us to pass through. We slipped in one by one (after Boris and Katya scouted it out) and congregated in the cargo bay. Surprisingly, we managed to infiltrate the ship undetected. Our original plan was to divide into three strike teams with one hitting the command deck, one the lab, and one the engine room. We decided to stick with this plan and split up to tackle our respective missions. The "PC" group of Kat, Roq, Mei, and Eva snuck into the engine room. We suckerpunched some engineers who went down pretty easily. Things were going pretty good until segment 3. That was when the alarm triggered and an HR12 Sonic 4 countermeasure filled the compartment. We got really motivated to destroy the control interfaces that Eva had ID'd and then booked it. The next stop was the lab. We fought a running battle down the hall until we got to the lab door. Katya ran in first. Unfortunately, the door contained another embedded energy field. This one immediately nullifed all active spell effects regardless of level as as well as draining all remaining uses of runic items. Constructs and Crystals were unaffected. Logger's note: this is probably the most OP BS we have seen to date and would seem to be way beyond even level 12 capabilities. On the other side was a short corridor that was blissfully free of the HR12 environment, at least. Shortly, Mei Lynn joined Kat in the corridor and realized the full horror of losing all active spells and runic items. Kat tried to warn the party but her telepathy was cut off as she passed through the field. They were just starting to wonder how to get past the second door when "The Nozzles" emerged from recesses all over the wall. They nullified the highest level active spell on our Constructs (Enviroveil for both of us). That really sucked for Kat who did not have a spare Turin Shroud handy. Feeling a new sense of urgency, Kat set about picking the lock of the far door. She got about halfway through it when Eva ripped the other door clean off its hinges. Since Scarlet is free from magic Eva thought she might have an opportunity to avoid the mass dissenchant by taking cover in the hall while she sent the probe in. Unofrtunately there were still bad guys in the hall and more had emerged from the airlock on the far side and with so much preasure it seemed like a bad plan. With HR12 flooding into the corridor, Kat felt an even renewed sense of urgency and managed to pick the lock on her first attempt but not before The Nozzles had stripped her Metallic Carapace and Fast Cast off Mei Lynn. The elation at being able to escape The Nozzles was short-lived, though. In the lab were the corpses of Danikov and the Steampunk Arab Commander. In front of them were many nazis including the Merdersect Twins and a familiar super elite Medic that Fritz had saved from the Forum battle. In a back corner were our Prologue-Party friends. They were hooked up to blood transfusion machines undergoing transition to something horrible. The transition was not complete yet, though, so perhaps there's still hope. With little choice but to press on, Roq and Eva pushed through the uber-nullification barrier and entered the lab, too. We left it there with tons of Nazis in front and behind. Many had taken their werewolf juice and were dodging us with ease. We're not sure of the status of the Nuns and our friends who went after the Command deck. This logger has got to be honest, it does not look good. Rewards 11 Generic 1 Combat Katya 3 Random Points and 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet